Funny Valentine
Funny Valentine= |-|D4C= |-|Love Train= Summary Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. He is the 23rd President of the United States, and in 1890, he organizes a country-wide race known as the Steel Ball Run with a grand prize of $50,000,000. What is seen as a race is actually a conspiracy to collect all nine parts of the Holy Corpse scattered across America. When collected, Valentine plans to use it to benefit his country for the better. However, he is conflicted by Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli for their own personal reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 8-B '''with D4C | At least '''8-B with Love Train Name: Funny Valentine Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Human, Stand User, 23rd President of the United States Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manifest a Stand that has the following abilities: Portal Creation (Can travel between parallel timelines), Can deflect "misfortune" to other places and attract good fortune with D4C Love Train, Can obliterate a target by forcing them to come in contact with one of their counterparts, resulting in both of them being turned into Menger Sponges before being completely destroyed Attack Potency: Street level '''(Is a Stand User). City Block level''' with D4C (Ranked A''' in Power). His stand's ability focuses on paradoxing people from existence, by traveling to other universes and bringing back their counterparts. | At least '''City Block level with Love Train (Ranked A''' in Power), Love Train's ability ignores durability. '''Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions. Massively FTL with D4C (Ranked A''' in Speed) | '''Massively FTL with Love Train (Ranked A''' in Speed) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown. Unknown with D4C | Unknown with Love Train Striking Strength: Class KJ. Class GJ with D4C | Unknown with Love Train Durability: City Block level (Was able attacks from Gyro's steel balls and Diego Brando).' City Block level' with D4C (Ranked A '''in Durability) | At least City Block level''' with Love Train (Ranked A''' in Durability; Love Train's ability makes it very difficult to harm let alone kill him) '''Stamina: Superhuman (Survived for quite a while even after being mutilated by Diego) Range: 2 meters with D4C physically, Universal with D4C's ability | Unknown with Love Train Standard Equipment: D4C, his father's handkerchief, a revolver | D4C Love Train; the Holy Corpse and Lucy Steel Intelligence: Very Intelligent. Also the president of the US, was able to trick Hot Pants and Diego Brando several times. Is very adapt and clever when utilizing his stands powers. Weaknesses: Must be between two objects in order to use D4C's ability to travel to different worlds. Any damage taken by D4C will reflect back onto Valentine. | Valentine must retain a certain distance from Lucy in order to use D4C; Valentine will be forced to move alongside Lucy if she moves/is moved. Love Train's dimensional barrier can be bypassed with an ability able to counter it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C for short) is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with large ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. With its ability, it allows separate universes to exist at once, with the one taking place in Part 7 being set as the "root" Universe. This means it is the only universe where the Holy Corpse parts exist. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. **'Dimension Hopping:' When D4C and Valentine are between two objects, Valentine can hop between one of many parallel worlds. Anything can be used from doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Valentine has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. These parallel dimensions have slight differences from the "root" Universe in terms of events and the people in it. Valentine can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. ***'Merging:' When Valentine takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Valentine can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself, making him immune. ***'User Transfer:' If Valentine is greatly injured, he can travel to another dimension to meet up with another Valentine. D4C can then transfer to the other Valentine as its new User, making it the "root" User. This Valentine will receive all memories of the last Valentine, including motives and the previous Valentine's current mission. *'D4C Love Train:' D4C Love Train is a new ability granted by Lucy Steel fused with the Holy Corpse and its Stand: '''Ticket to Ride'. The only physical difference is a wall of light surrounding Valentine at almost all times. It appears that Valentine can willingly travel alongside the path of the light on the ground despite any normal hazards such as train tracks. **'Misfortune Redirection:' Anything that goes near Valentine that would harm him or grant him any means of misfortune while he stands in the wall of light would be deflected away at someone else (i.e. a bullet shot at Valentine would redirect to another object nearby). This makes Valentine virtually invincible when inside the barrier of light. It can also allow Valentine to take wounds it deals on others to move throughout objects and parts of it until it reaches a point D4C wishes to reach and then accumulate the damage there (i.e. moving a scratch on the hand to a scratch in the heart). Key: D4C '''| D4C Love Train''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Leaders Category:Hax Category:Anti-villains Category:Gun Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8